The inventive concept relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a ball grid array (BGA) package including the same, and more particularly, to a PCB having traces and a BGA package including the same.
To reduce the overall size and weight of electronic devices, the size of a semiconductor package has been reduced and highly-integrated high performance semiconductor chips have been manufactured. Along with this trend, packages of various types, such as a BGA package, have been developed to realize more cost-effective and more reliable semiconductor packages.
A PCB included in a BGA package includes solder balls as connection units for connecting the PCB to a mother board and traces capable of routing signals from a predetermined place to the solder balls.